A Flame from Egypt
by sakura-sama-13
Summary: I wrote this for English class. I know the title's corny, but I was half dead when I came up with it. I just got my grade from this it's a 90... my best grade, for writing.
1. A New Girl

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters are not, and never in a million years, be mine.

I originally wrote this for English class

This takes place before the Battle City Tournament.

* * *

Yugi Muto puts his dueling deck in his pocket and ran out of his room.

"Yugi, where are you going in a hurry?"

"To meet Anzu and the others," he said over his shoulder, as he ran out of the shop door. He slows down to a walk.

"Yugi, why did you rush out of the house like that? It's not you." Yugi looked into his reflection on the window of a building. Yami was standing behind him.

"I just had a feeling that I had to go to school early. That's all. Yami, why don't you go back into the puzzle and try to figure out your past." Yami closes his eyes and disappeared into the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck. A girl with a pale completion, dressed in the uniform of his school, walks past him. Her blood red hair's tied into a ponytail; her green eyes were barely covered with a pair of sunglasses. Yugi sensed that someone was watching him, but didn't see anybody. He shook it off and continued waking to school.

"Hey, Yugi." Anzu was waiting for him in front of the school.

"Anzu! I wouldn't think that you'd come to school this early." She just laughs and winks at him.

"It's my own little secret." Yugi shakes his head and goes into school. He got the books he needed for class and went to homeroom. Kaiba was sitting in his seat in the back of the room. He was drawing on a sheet of paper, it looks like a new design for his duel dick. Yugi takes his seat next to the window. Jounouchi and Honda entered the room before the last bell rang, and quickly took their seats before the teacher entered the room, with the girl who walked past Yugi earlier.

"Class this is Miss Sedjet Kenjela. Why don't you sit in front of Mr. Kaiba." She takes her seat in front of Kaiba. Around lunchtime, she couldn't find a place to sit.

"Hey, why don't you sit and eat with us," Jounouchi yells to her. She shyly walks over to the table, where Yugi and the others were.

"Your name's Sedjet, right? I'm Anzu. This is Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi."

"Nice to meet you." Sedjet sat next to Jounouchi, Anzu was sitting next to Yugi and Honda.

"So, Sedjet, where are you from?" She looked at Jounouchi.

"I'm from Cairo."

"You're from Egypt?"

"No idiot she's from the U.S."

"You know Honda, you got a lot of nerve talking to me like that," Jounouchi said, as he gave Honda the finger. The two start arguing. After a few minutes, Anzu stopped them, by giving them her usual speech about friendship.

"Sedjet, you said you're from Egypt right," asked Yugi.

"Yeah."

"Well I want to know if you know anyone by the name Merik?" She thinks for a moment then shook her head. _I mustn't let them know the truth,_ she thought to herself.

After school, she saw Yugi and Seto Kaiba at the front gate. They seem to be arguing about something. Kaiba makes a fist and looks like he's going to hit Yugi on the face. She runs over to Yugi's side.

"Hey, Yugi. Who's this guy? Is he bugging you?"

"Oh, Sedjet. Kaiba's not bothering me. He just wants to have a rematch, that's all."

"Rematch? What kind of rematch?"

"None of your business!" She gave Kaiba another glare. _What in the world is up with this girl,_ he thought.

"Girl here's a tip; don't hang out with this loser and his friends, unless you want to end up like them."

"My name's Sedjet, and I can hang out with whom ever I want!"

"Feh, then don't expect any invites from me."

"Why would I want to be invited to anything from a jerk like you!" Kaiba gives her one last glare, then walks off.

"This must have been a first for Kaiba."

"What do you mean?"

"No girl, besides Anzu, ever ditshed him." Sedjet looks at Yugi and smiles.

"Well he was a jerk to the both of us. I had to do something." Both of them start walking home together. They both start talking what they like to do, how Sedjet likes living in Japan, how it was like to live in Egypt, etc. They reach the card shop.

"Well, this is where I live. See you Sedjet."

"Bye Yugi." He enters the shop leaving her to walk home on her own. Yugi walks past his grandpa and heads to his room. He takes his jacket off and throws it on a chair.

"Yugi, that new girl Sedjet, she looks familiar." Yugi looked at Yami, who was sitting on his bed.

"You're saying that you remember something from your past?"

"No, not yet; but I'm close to uncovering a piece of it," Yami lies down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, "I think I knew her past self."

"Well maybe if you see her for more that a few seconds; you might remember, at least, where you saw her."

* * *

I used the Japanese names of the original characters.

Sedjet means fire in Egyptian (it's pronounced sDt).


	2. Kaiba’s True Feelings and an Unexpected ...

**In chapter 1, I made a spelling error... It's suppost to be dick not dick. Sorry for not seeing it earlier. laughs nervously**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Kaiba's True Feelings and an Unexpected Danger**

That Saturday mourning, Yugi puts on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He walks out of the house, towards Anzu's place. He takes a shortcut through an alleyway and transforms into Yami. When he reaches her house, he knocks on the door. Her mother answers the door.

"Is Anzu home?"

"She's getting ready to go to the mall."

"Can you tell her that I'm here?"

"Ok, just wait for her out here, Yugi." She closes the door. Yami sits on the stoop. _This is unusual. Mrs. Mazaki usually lets me in, while Anzu gets ready._ A few minutes later, Anzu comes out in a pink mini skirt, a hot pink tank top, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Ready to go, Yami?" He stands up and waits for her, as she walks down the steps.

"Ready as I'll ever be." They start to head towards the mall.

"So, Yami. What do you think of the new girl in school?"

"I never really met her, so I don't know what to think about her. How do you like her?"

"She's ok, a bit shy though." Yami nods his head, not telling Anzu about Sedjet sticking up for Yugi. They reach the mall and he sees Kaiba's car in the parking lot. _Great, I don't want to be bugged by him today,_ he thought as he pushed Anzu into the mall.

"Yami, what are you doing?" She turns to face him.

"Kaiba's here and I don't want him to see me." Anzu looks like she wants to ask a question, but shakes her head. She grabs his hand and leads him to the game shop. _Hope this keeps his mind off of Kaiba for a while._ She spots Sedjet looking at some duel monster cards.

"Hey, Sedjet; I didn't know you like duel monsters." She turns around and sees Anzu and Yami. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with an ank on it, a black pair of jeans, a pair of black and red gloves with the fingers exposed and black boots.

"Yeah, I love the game. Anzu, who's this guy?"

"You know who Yugi is. How can you forget him?"

"This is not Yugi, Yugi's shorter then him." She walks up to Yami and looks him straight in his eyes. He can see that she's not like anyone else he's met in the past.

"You're right, I'm not Yugi. I'm a spirit that 'lives' in the millennium puzzle." She smiles and nods her head.

"What's your name or shall I call you 'Spirit'?"

"Now, here's the two timer. With both girls, this is interesting." Yami turns around and sees Kaiba standing in the doorway. Sedjet and Anzu glare at Kaiba. He gets a smug look on his face.

"Girl, didn't I tell you Monday, not to hang out with these freaks!"

"My name's Sedjet and you have no right in telling me what to do or not do." Kaiba calmly walks up to her.

"I'll let the first two slip, but the next time you talk to me like that I might have to take drastic measures." She rolls her eyes and waves goodbye to Anzu and Yami. Kaiba glares at her as she walks out of the shop.

"Now, Yugi. I say that you should defend your honor, by dueling me."

"Not now, Kaiba!"

"I'm going to duel you, Yugi, and I'm going to win." With that Kaiba turns around and walks out of the shop.

"Yami, I think that we should head back to Yugi's place." He nods his head in agreement. It took them a few minutes to get to Yugi's house, but it seemed like an eternity, because of the silence between them.

Meanwhile back at the mall, Sedjet was coming out of a clothing store. She took a black and red collar out. The silver diamond shaped ornament that hung off of it had onyx and ruby encrusted within it. She puts it on and heads towards the food court. _I wonder if I should go back and buy that card at the game shop._ She ran into someone, because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." She looks up and sees Kaiba.

"You're lucky that your boyfriend didn't see you running into me."

"I don't have a boyfriend." She turned around and tried to walk away, but he grabs her hand.

"Didn't I warn you, about raising your voice at me."

"You did, but I'm not raising voice," she tries to slap his face with her free hand, but he grabs her wrist tightly, "Let me go!"

"Now you're yelling." He releases one of her hands and loosens his grip on the other. He leads her out to his car and opens the passenger door.

"Get in!" She glares at him, but does what he said. _What's he going to do to me?_ He gets into the driver's seat and drives out of the city.

"Where are you taking me," she said quietly, almost a whisper. She looks at her lap, waiting for his answer.

"To a place where nobody knows exist, not even my little brother." She looks at him, confused. He drives them up into the mountains. The trees around them are getting thicker. Eventually the trees got so thick, that Kaiba had to stop the car and lead Sedjet a few miles through the woods. She started to hear running water. They finally stop in a clearing. A crystal clear stream was running through a lush green field, untouched by man.

"It's beautiful. Why'd you bring me here and no one else?"

"Well if you don't want to be here then head back to the car!"

"No… I thought you didn't like me, because I hang out with Yugi and his friends." She puts her arms around his neck.

"That's what I want them to think," he puts his hands around her waist, "Where are you originally from?"

"Egypt." He laughs a bit.

"What?"

"You don't look like you're from Egypt."

"Well, my father was an archeologist from England. He was in a dig in Luxor, when he met my mother. She was about our age, 17or 18. He never left Egypt after meeting her." She laughs, as she wiped some tears off her face.

"I think I better bring you home, before they begin to worry." She removes her arm from around his neck. He gently places one of his hands into hers and leads her back to the car.

The next day, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu are at Yugi's house. They're watching a show on TV.

"Yugi, something came for you in the mail." Mr. Muto comes in with a package.

"Thanks, grandpa." He takes the package from his grandfather.

"Well, who's it from?"

"It's from a guy named Seth Kenjela. Wonder if he's related to Sedjet." Yugi opens the package. He gave a gasp as he dropped the box.

"What is it Yug," Jounouchi and Honda ask simultaneously. Anzu looks in the box sheepishly and screams. Jounouchi picks up the box and opens it. He saw a mummified human hand, with a note underneath it. He reaches in the box slowly, almost like he's afraid that the hand might spring to life and grab him. He hands Yugi the note.

Dear Mr. Yugi Muto,

I believe you have something that my master wants. If you're wondering whose hand, it is of your beloved pharaoh's. Say hi then goodbye to my dear little sister.

"His sister? Could it be Sedjet?" Yugi places the letter on the coffee table and runs out the door; leaving Anzu and the others standing there, worried. _That basterd better not be related to her._ He transforms into Yami and stops when he sees Sedjet in front of an apartment building.

"Sedjet… I have something to ask you."

"What is it Spirit? I have to get ready to leave."

"It's Yami. Do you have a brother?"

"Yes, he's one of Merik's mind slaves. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't think they'd find me this quickly." She goes into the building. Yami follows her to her apartment.

"Where are you going? Why are you running?"

"I'm leaving for the U.S. I have to stay away from the Rare Hunters, far away." She picks up a miniature model of an obelisk and puts it in a box labeled 'Seth'. A pure black cat jumps into the box.

"Basset, you shouldn't be in there," she said as she tossed the cat out of the box, "Yami, if you don't mind, please leave. I have a lot of packing to do."

"Sedjet, either you or your brother is in danger."

"That's why I have to stay away from the Rare Hunters; they know who I was in a past life. My parents found it on a pharaoh's tomb. Can you tell everyone I said goodbye?" All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. She gives a sigh and goes to answer it. There was a scream and a dragging noise. Yami ran to the door and saw that she was gone.

"Not again…." Yami stood there quietly; he was seeing something from his past. Sedjet was in a white robe with gold trimmings. She had a sword on her side and was holding a staff. 'My pharaoh, I am here to serve and protect you.' She kneels down and looks up at him. Yami silently tells her to get up. 'Now go outside of the chambers and stand watch." She nods her head. 'Yes my king.' She goes out of his chambers, closing these massive stone doors. Yami walks over to the balcony and stares off into the night. A scream comes from outside the room. He goes to investigate what happened. He opens the door to see nobody there; Sedjet was kidnapped, but it looks like she did put up a good fight before she was taken. There was blood on the floor. 'Is this from the kidnapper or the kidnappee?'

Yami snaps out of it and runs back to Yugi's, to get some reinforcements. He explains to them how he ran to Sedjet's apartment to warn her of her brother and that she was kidnapped.

"It could have been Merik and his cronies."

"I have a feeling that it is." They decide to split up and search the city. They all looked in old, abandoned buildings; in the slums; even in the park, but no trace of her.

Meanwhile, Bakura's tying Sedjet up to a support beam; she's unconscious He calls to someone in the shadows.

"Is she tied up real good, Tomb Raider?"

"Good as it can be, now tell me again, how this will help me in getting the millennium puzzle?"

"When the pharaoh comes to rescue her, I'll take what Master Merik needs and you can have the puzzle."


	3. Sedjet’s Rescue

Sedjet wakes up to Bakura throwing a knife at the wall.

"Hey Bakura, right? Can you cut me free?" She met Bakura in her second period class. She enjoyed talking to him after class. He was the only boy she wasn't shy around.

"I have orders. I have to keep you here 'till our good friend Yugi comes." She noticed the usually shy and polite Bakura changed dramatically.

"Who are you," she demanded. She struggled to break free from her restraints. Bakura walks over to he, with an evil grin on his face. He takes the knife and slashes her face.

"None of your god damned business," He said, as he licked the blade. She started to cry in pain, her tears mix with the blood before they hit the ground. A guy with long black hair, in a black robe, entered the room.

"Tomb Raider, didn't I tell you not to harm her, just yet."

"Seth, you're ok." He gives an evil grin and chuckles a bit.

"Not quite, sis. As soon as I get what Master Merik wants, I'll be perfect in the eyes of everyone." He walks over to her, and the way the shadows on his face made him seem like a psychopath ready to kill.

"Tomb Raider, I think my sister and the puzzle would be a good prize."

"What! Why you no good piece of…."

"Sis… that's no way to speak in front of men." She glares at him.

"You know what, I would rather die then to be with that thing!" Bakura smirked and waved the knife, as a reminder that he can and will harm her.

"Alright, now how are we going to get the pharaoh here? Yugi doesn't have a cell phone and the millennium puzzle can't really find the power of another millennium item."

"That's true, but my dear sister will give us the number of her boyfriend's cell phone. Won't ya sis?" She spat in his face. He slaps her across the face with the back of his hand, over the gash Bakura gave her, making her cry out in pain.

"I'll never tell you." Seth takes the knife from Bakura's hand and cuts her shirt off, leaving one more slice to have her sitting on the floor half naked. Bakura eyed her, before her brother could tell him to get out.

"Leave, you'll have her soon enough." Bakura turns on his heals and walks out of the room, mumbling curses. Seth grabs Sedjet's chin.

"Now sis, don't make me send that letch out on you." She tells him Kaiba's number. He dials it.

Kaiba hears his cell ringing.

"Hello."

"Hello, Seto Kaiba."

"How do you know who I am? How did you get this number?"

"Never mind that, I have a message for you." Seth puts the phone in front of his sister.

"Kaiba, don't worry about me. Make sure Yugi….." She screams as her brother slaps her across the face again and slashes her arm.

"If you want her alive and intact bring Yugi to the peer in an hour."

"What did you do to her?" There was no answer. Kaiba throws the phone into the back seat. He and Yami divised a plan to get Sedjet back. They reach the peer at the designated time. Seth was standing there, his hair flowing in the wind. Kaiba stops the car, and he and Yami get out.

"I'll lead you two to where my little sister is." He leads them into a storage building, down a few feet underground. He opens the door, Sedjet was reviled.

"Yugi, I leave you to take care of this weakling, while I get the girl."

"Right." Kaiba runs past Seth to Sedjet. He unties her.

"Sedjet, are you ok?" She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his chest. She starts to cry. He embraces her.

"They were awful to me."

"It's ok… I'll never let anyone harm you again," He takes his jacket off and puts it over her shoulders.

"Seth, you're not like the other Rare Hunters I've been up against."

"I pledged myself to Master Merik, I don't need to be a mind slave." He charges at Yami, ready to grab the puzzle. Yami dodges his attempts to attack.

"Mind crush!" Yami raised his hand to Seth. His face went blank and fell to the ground. Kaiba leads Sedjet to her brother's soulless body.

"It would've happened sooner or later. I'm surprised Merik didn't do it earlier," she kneels down and lifts her brother's head, "I'll miss you Seth, please say hi to mom and dad for me." She kisses his forehead and slowly gets up.

"Where did the other person go? What did he look like," demanded Kaiba.

"I didn't get a good look at him." She deliberately lied to protect the good Bakura from Kaiba's wrath.

"I think we better go home." They all head to the car. Sedjet lies down in the backseat. Kaiba starts the car and drives off. It was 10pm, when he reached the card shop; Sedjet was fast asleep.

"Yugi, you should tell your friends to stop looking for Sedjet." Yami nods his head and gets out of the car. Kaiba drives off, before he could turn around. He gets into the shop and heads to his room. He grabs the phone and calls Anzu's cell.

"Anzu tell everyone to stop looking for Sedjet. I found her safe."

"Oh, thank god. I'll go tell Honda and Jounouchi. Bye Yami." He hangs up the phone and changes back into Yugi. He lies down on his bed and goes out like a light.

Kaiba pulls into the driveway of his mansion. Sedjet stirred a bit in the back, but didn't wake up. _Dead to the world_, he thought as he picks her up and carries her into the house. He carries her with ease up the stairs to his room. He lays her onto his bed and covers her up. He drags a chair over to the bed and sits down.

It was a quarter past midnight, when she woke up. Kaiba was asleep in his chair. _Poor guy, probably when I leave his life will return to normal._ She goes back to sleep. The next morning, when Sedjet woke up, Kaiba was gone. _He probably left for school._ She gets up and heads to the bathroom, to take a shower. She goes back into Kaiba's room and borrows a black shirt. She puts her jeans, from the previous day, on. She noticed that she had her deck in the front pocket. She sat down in the bed thinking of a way to tell Kaiba that she's leaving the next day. She goes through her deck to figure out how she's going to do that.

"I don't want to break his heart, but I have to go. I'm in too much danger here with Merik and his Rare Hunters around," she sees the trap card, 'Magic Drain' and the magic card, 'Black Pendent, "I think I'll give them to Kaiba, as an excuse to see him again." She smiles at her ingenius plan.

Kaiba enters his bedroom door and sees Sedjet dueling with Mokuba. He's got 500 life points left and she's got 1000 left. She lays down the 'Tremendous Fire' card and wins the duel.

"Good game, Mokuba. One more hit and I would've been gone."

"Well, I've learned from the best."

"Mokuba, I have to tell Seto something."

"Ok." He gets up and picks up his cards. He trots out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kaiba sits next to her on the bed.

"What do you want to tell me?" He brushes some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I have to leave tomorrow." She looks away from him, afraid of what he might say or do.

"What? Why?"

"I'm in danger here. I have to stay away from Merik and his Rare Hunters." She leans onto him.

"You can stay here. I can protect you."

"I'll tell you what. I'll challenge you to a duel and if you win I'll stay, but if I win I'll leave for the U.S. and give you a promise that I'll return."

"You're on." Kaiba grabs his deck and leads her to the basement. There was a dueling arena ready for them. They step on opposite sides of the platform.

"I can't believe that you accepted my challenge."

"I never back down from a challenge and I always win." He gives her a playful smirk, as he shuffles his deck. They both put their decks down and begin the duel.

"I'll go first. I lay down a monster in defense mode."

"Sedjet, you know better than to start a duel like that. I play the 'Witty Phantom' in attack mode. Now my monster attack her face down card!"

"Big mistake." His phantom attacks the face down card, reviling 'Spirit of the Harp'. His life points go down to 4400.

"I lay down one card face down and I summon 'Koumori Dragon' in attack mode. Now my dragon attack his 'Witty Phantom;!" His life points go down to 4300.

"Good strategy, if you're dueling a novice. I summon 'Lord of Dragons' in attack mode, I play 'Flute of Summoning Dragon', and I choose two of my 'Blue Eyes White Dragons'. Now my Blue Eyes attack her 'Spirit of the Harp'," One of the Blue Eyes attacks her monster with it's 'white lightning' attack.

"Now my other Blue Eyes, attack her 'Koumori Dragon'!" Her life points go down to 3500.

"I end my turn."

"I play 'Change of Heart' and I'll use it on your 'Lord of Dragons'. I'll sacrifice him and summon 'Archfiend of Gilfer' in defense mode. Now I lay one more card face down."

"Now my Blue Eyes attack her 'Archfiend of Gilfer'!" She turns over on of her face down cards, revealing 'Paralyzing Potion'.

"Now that Blue Eyes can't attack."

"I still can destroy your monster with my other Blue Eyes. Now attack." The remaining Blue Eyes destroyed her Archfiend, but it's attack points decreased to 2500.

"How did that happen?"

"My Archfiend can be used as an Equip spell card, when sent to the graveyard."

"I end my turn."

"I lay down a card face down and I play 'Soul Exchange', and I sacrifice your useless Blue Eyes to summon my 'Dark Magician'. And I end my turn."

"I lay down one card face down and attack your magician, with my remaining Blue Eyes; destroying them both."

"I reveal 'Sword of Deep-seated'. This card increases my magician's attack points by 500, and now your Blue Eyes is destroyed." His life points go down to 3900.


	4. Saying Goodbye

This is the last chapter. So, thank y'all for reading... I might have a sequel and it won't be for school.

* * *

Kaiba and Sedjet are at the airport. She gives him a small stone box, with hieroglyphs on it.

"What's this?"

"It's a goodbye present, and I'll be back for what I left in it," she winks at him and picks up her carry on bag, "Goodbye Kaiba." She turns and heads to the plane. He grabs her free hand.

"I have to give you something." He brings his face closer to hers and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"All passengers who are flying to the U.S. go to gate 69," is heard over the speakers. She breaks the kiss.

"That's my flight." She starts to walk towards the gate. She turns around and waves goodbye one last time. Kaiba heads to his car. He opens the box, that Sedjet gave him, and saw two cards.

"'Magic Drain' and 'Black Pendent'. Why would she…" He remembers back to their duel. He had 1500 life points left. Sedjet had 1000 left. 'I use 'Monster Reborn' to bring back your Blue Eyes, and I lay down two cards face down. Your turn Kaiba.' 'I sacrifice my Saggi and La Jinn to summon my last Blue Eyes. I lay down one card and end my turn.' 'This is pretty uneventful, I play 'Black Pendent' to increase my Blue Eyes attack power by 500.' 'I reveal me face down card 'De-spell'.' 'I activate my trap card 'Magic Drain'.' He puts his 'De-spell' card in the graveyard, since he had no other magic cards in his hand. 'Now my Blue Eyes attack his!' Kaiba's life points are down to 1000. 'And I play 'Tremendous Fire'.' His life points go down to zero. 'I lost… I can't believe it.'

Back on the plane to the U.S., Sedjet was looking out the window. _I'll see you again Kaiba, I promise._ She smiles and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
